


Deadpool Goes on Sesame Street

by FandomisOhana



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Mild Language, Pointless Crack, deadpool can't curse, forking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomisOhana/pseuds/FandomisOhana
Summary: Basically Deadpool goes on Sesame Street that's it pure crack





	Deadpool Goes on Sesame Street

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this here because my annoying film studies won't let me haha. Let me know if you want more.

Hello it's everyone's favorite forking merc with the mouth  
What the mother forking hockey sticks? Why can't I curse?  
I have been asking the same poop every day, it's because we are Sesame Street Oscar the Grouch says  
And the same reasons we aren't allowed to live together anymore Bert and Ernie say together looking longingly gay into each other's eyes.

The same reason I am not considered a binge eater says Cookie Monster  
Ha you Oedipus Shrews can't stop me says Deadpool while holding a broom suggestively


End file.
